


revenge alone

by arsenouselation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A friendship drabble, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, I think?, Revenge Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifism is a stopper of turbulence. A minor pause and enhancement in the violent crescendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge alone

**Author's Note:**

> Republished from an [ old account ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2053989/o-p-i-u-m-c-a-t-h-a-r-s-i-s)

_revenge alone  
Kurapika._

* * *

_  
_   


It is the greatest form of solace in his eyes, the supreme retribution for his tribesmen. The cerulean blue has been overcome with the scarlet—pacifism is lost, replaced by wrath. Wave by wave he drank and drowned, until he was full and occupied, until there were no more rooms for anything else.

At first, it is the only thing he has. Until a surrogate comfort, a distraction came with smiles and challenges: with fishing rods and hunter exams.

Gon, Killua, Leorio. Somehow they were all glued together, in disarrayed proportions.

Friendship is like morphine—not to pain, but to the memories, the scarlet.

Alas, it is not the cure. The lost blood of the Kuruta will never be replaced by morsel and laughs.

Revenge alone will suffice.  _Blood for blood, rage for rage._

Because in the end, it is the only thing Kurapika has left.


End file.
